The Power of Nine
by Lee Mcloven
Summary: Naruto is Half Mai, Kashina the Kyuubi is sealed inside another dimension Naruto visited her and she gave him a Tattoo of a orange fox. Nine tails means nine lives  Not 2 mention he can regain what he lost  Sakura is Mai and doesn't get a long with Sasuke


The Power of Nine

**Hello Everyone, this is Lee Mcloven staring my Third story hope you like it. Now this story (like my other story's) is a crossover, and this time I figured I could cross Naruto with The Nine Lives of Chloe King. OK so In this story Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze The Yellow Flash, and Kashina Uzumaki. No change there but get this Kashina is the Nine Tailed**** Fox, plus she wasn't sealed inside him but instead in another dimension. Read on to find out more and Review. I love open criticism but flames will be ignored. (Not to mention the person that flamed me will be blocked.) Any way onto the story. Oh three more things Sakura is Mai, Sasuke has the powers of a dog, and Naruto is a cross bread between a cat and a dog making fox. **

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto or The Nine Lives of Chloe King.**

**"Watts up" **Kashina speaking

**'_I love Ramon' _**Kashina thinking

"Hi" Naruto speaking

'_I love Ramon to' _Naruto thinking

caps equals yelling.

Chapter 1

The betrayal

"This is the Last time I will say this, Demon, DIE!" Said the Third Hokage, Herizan Saratobe, aka: tyrant.

"Why? Why did you betray us?" Asked Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the Kyuubi no Kitsune Kushina Uzumaki.

"My dear abomination, You and your team isn't the only people I betrayed. I killed your father and sealed your mother in the other dimension. I then used a GenJutsu and Killed those people my self and made it look like your mother killed them. I then made it look like the fourth sealed your mother into himself and died." He answered. "Now SHIKI FUINJUTSU!" at this a soul reaper appeared behind the old man, grabbed on to Naruto's soul and started to drag it out of him. "Your...Too Late...Old Man...Sasuke and Sakura have already went through the portal." Naruto said with strain.

"Oh I know I've already closed that blue sphere forever. They will never come back!" Herizan said with a voice of victory, he then smiled because he was succeeding.

"One more thing before I die. Your death...will be in vain. I was already gone." Naruto growled. right before his soul was torn away from him. As Saratobe sealed the boys soul inside of himself he Was trying to figure out what he meant. That is until he saw Naruto puff in to smoke. '_A Shadow Clone?' _he thought in shock right before the Soul Reaper swallowed his soul. The Tyrant was dead, Naruto Uzumaki was the victor.

* * *

><p>In another world on a plane from Japan to San Fransisco<p>

"The Tyrants' dead" The Real Naruto Uzumaki said.

"Awesome!" A pink haired girl with onyx eyes, a T-shirt with a picture of a pink cat on it, a hot pink skirt, and royal pink sneakers yelled while everyone else on the plane with one exception thought the blond Haired kid with Ocean blue eyes in the black shirt with orange stripes, Black AMBU pants also in orange stripes and Black battle boots again with orange stripes was playing a video game. "So who's the client?" Naruto asked, so a boy with raven black hair, black pearl eyes, wight high collar shirt with a picture of a red and wight fan on the collar, black AMBU pants and black sneakers gave hem a folder. "This is her." he said in a depressed voice. His name was Sasuke Uchiha and the Pink haired girl is Sakura Hurono. Naruto looked at the profile of a blond haired black eyed beauty with a red tank top and black sweat pants the description went like this:

Name: King, Chloe

Hair: Long, Blond, and curly at the ends

Eyes: Black, golden with a black slit running down the middle when using he powers.

Species: Mai

Mother: King, Meredith

Father: Unknown

Personality: Calm with a mind of reason

Lives: 7

Occupation: a Clothing store

Classification: The Uniter

"What is our job exactly?" Naruto asked.

"To protect her, and regain the two lives that she lost." Sakura stated.

"The Mai is your species right Fur Ball?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right dog breath." She answered.

Naruto then stated: "I'm the wall, no talking, yelling, insulting, touching, biting," at this Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Or clawing" He then looked at Sakura "At least until we get to San Francisco, and even when we do get there no trying to kill each other. Got it?" He ended with a growl.

"Yes." they said in unison, of course the crowd was now looking at them funny one of them thought 'It's like the Blond kid is the father, or at least the older sibling with the other two dying their hair.'

"I wonder how she will react when she finds out about us." Naruto said under his breath. He then took some wight molding clay, a paint set, a pencil, a notebook, and a drawing notebook. "here. something to keep you two busy with out glaring at each other." He gave the clay to Sasuke, the paints and drawing paper to Sakura and the notebook and pencil to himself. They then began to make their own master pieces.

* * *

><p>They were now in San Francisco and were unpacking their bags in the house that Naruto had just bought. Now the house was a two story, with an Attic and a basement, it was also right next door to the King's. right after they finished Sakura and Naruto went to the caffé were they could meet Chloe and her friends or her guardians in person, while Sasuke went to find the HQ for The Order. when the two banished shinobe saw Chloe they were in luck to find her friends and two of her guardians. "Hello My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sakura Hurono. we were wondering if you can direct us to a girl with blond hair that goes down to her shoulders and has curls at the ends and Onyx eyes, goes by the name of Chloe King?" Naruto asked the group even though he knew she was one of them.<p>

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT NOT USING YOUR MASK OF IDIOCY WHEN NOT NEEDED? SHE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU BAKA!" Sakura yelled of course the gang took it the wrong way and ran. "That's why" said Naruto

"Oh" she said before both of them ran after her. when they reached a spot where no one would see anything unusual, the two normal friends ran to the car while Chloe and her two guardian friends turned around to fight. before the two shinobe caught up to them but still in earshot Sakura asked. "How did you know they would react like that?"

"When you have your first three assassination attempts on your life, you tend to get paranoid about everyone." He answered.

"How many did you have?" She asked in a voice that said she wasn't buying it.

"five hundred million." He whisperer so low you had to have acute hearing to have heard it, which all four Mai plus Naruto had. so when they caught up to the three Mai it was Alek who asked. "Why did you have that many assassination attempt's and who where involved?"

'Sigh' "Because I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, aka the Yellow flash, who was a Mai. And the Nine Tailed Fox, Kushina Uzumaki, aka the Red Death, who was the most powerful bijjú. so basically The Order was half of the assassination attempts and the people of the Hidden Rock village made up the other half. Their reasons were so the Hidden Leaf Village would lose power, however the Rock-nins didn't think that the tyrant The Third Hokage was trying to kill me himself since he was a powerful agent for The Order." His answer completely shocked all four of the Mai who were with him.

"So, your the two who's here to help us?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes, and it's sort of a permanent thing since the Tyrant sort of closed the portal for good, and my Shadow clone killed him." Naruto answered, the other four just smirked.

"Let's get you two to Valentina."

"Who's she?" asked Naruto.

"The leader of the whole Mai clan here and the person who hired us." Answered Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>OK although it's short at least it's not rushed. R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
